


happy birthday kwon jihoon

by lattecaramel



Series: my random fruit of mind [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: a simple birthday
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: my random fruit of mind [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366168
Kudos: 4





	happy birthday kwon jihoon

Jihoon prepared a bento box full of kimchi fried rice, plus a rolled omelette and stir fried sausages. 

'this should be enough'. 

He walked towards his room, getting ready for a special day.   
special day for him and his other half. 

He chose his best clothes.   
Full black suit.  
Soonyoung's gift. 

**

"Come here Jihoonie"   
Soonyoung pulled Jihoon's hand and forcing him to choose a suit design and let it tailored made to his cut. 

"why we even need one?   
i still have one from our wedding day."  
Protested Jihoon. Strongly. 

"Just do it. It gonna be my gift for you for any special day" He engulfed his hand across Jihoon's waist, whispered direct to his ears.   
"Happy Birthday my dear."

"So, i cant even refuse now. Hate you!" Replied Jihoon while smiling. 

"I know you love it anyway. Rawr~"  
Winked Soonyoung with his favourite tiger paws pose. 

**

  
Jihoon dropped by "Boo's Garden" to grab the bouquet he ordered. 

"Hi Mr Kwon. Mr Boo is inside his workshop room, finishing your special flower."  
Greeted Mingyu, the handsome florist of the shop.

"thanks"

"Hi Hyung, Here are your bouquet.   
Wanna me pick u up later as usual?"

Jihoon nodded. Agreed.  
"Thanks Kwannie. I buzz you later.  
Thanks."

"It's in house.   
Send my kisses for him too."

  
Special bouquet of roses and gypsophila.  
'everlasting love' it means.

everlasting.   
a strong word to carry.

  
**

"Jihoonie~~"  
An excited hybrid tiger run towards him and hugged the younger man. 

Jihoon gave him the judging look of annoyance. 

"I did it!! The demo tape of the choreography! for 'My I' new album? Mine had been selected."

Soonyoung showered Jihoon with lots of kisses. Anyone can sense his happiness. 

"Can you wait here for a while?"  
Jihoon left the confused Soonyoung to returned back from his room with a fist in his hoodie pocket. 

Be on his pose. 

"I might be crazy for taking advantage but Kwon Soonyoung, will you be the Kimchi to my rice, the hamster of my day and tiger of my night? 

Can i be my other Kwon?   
Will you marry me?"

  
"I will."

  
***

Jihoon hold the bouquest tight, as tight as when he hold during their day. 

The same flower, that he hold during they both be pronounce the Kwons. 

Tears flowed wetting his clear pale skin.   
It once flow with happiness.   
Once.

  
"Hi, My love, Kwon Soonyoung."

  
**

It been 6 years since he wore this suit.   
Been 5 years since, he took it out and wear it twice a year. 

It was made tailored during his birthday, and now he wore it again. 

** 

  
" No!! You all lying.   
He cant leave me. He promise to stay together forever."

Jihoon keeps calling his other half to comeback. Day after day since his birthday last 6 years, he lost his smile. 

Each and every inch reminds him of Soonyoung. 

He lost a chance to hear Soonyoung's last voice. They were both had an accident.   
By the time he woke up from coma, his other half already gone. 

and there when he start to loose his own self too 

Till, he was greeted by a postage.  
"Happy Birthday Jihoonie.  
Be Happy  
For you & for Me"  
His last gift.   
The tailored-made suit. 

**

Jihoon stood infront of Soonyoung.   
Smiling, holding his bouquet. 

"Happy Birthday to me.  
Kwon Jihoon"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
